


My Hope Died With You

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Coma, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 3





	My Hope Died With You

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are currently in a coma, with your boyfriend, Jake English, sitting beside your bedside. You have been comatose since the _accident_. Ever since the game you have been having terrible nightmares of the **_game_** , holding Jake's dying body in your arms. You had also been hearing things in your fucked up head, as well as hallucinating the ghost of your dead younger brother, Dave Strider. You _wish_ you could just move, just... fucking **touch** him. Sit up, hug him tightly, telling him you were alright, and that you could both go home to your apartment building in Austin, Texas. Together. You wanted to scream and shout, tell him how much he _meant_ to you, that you loved him, and that maybe one fucking day you would get out of this fucking coma. You havebeen comatose for almost three years now. You saw Jake sit down besides your bedside, with a worried expression on his face. This couldn't be _good_.

Your name is Jake English and your boyfriend, Dirk Strider, has been comatose for almost _three years_ now. The doctors had told you it was time to pull the plug. It was time to take him off life support. You had cried for almost an hour, before you actually calmed down and walked into Dirk's hospital room, sitting beside his bed, dry tears staining your tan face. You knew he could hear you. You might as well tell him, even though he couldn't react physically. "H-hey, o-ol chap...Th-the doctor's said. It's time. To pull the plug. I-I'm _sorry_ it has to end like this..." You break down sobbing, hugging Dirks limp body to your chest.

It had broken your heart it had to end this way. You had had so much hope that it wouldn't have to end like this... You were going to grow _old_ together! You were going to travel the world... But all those plans were shattered, along with your heart, as it shattered into a million pieces. "I...I wanted to **_marry_** you..." He said in choked sobs.The doctor's walked in, pulling you off Dirk, as you went down kicking and screaming. "N-Noo! D-Dirk! N-no..." You fell to your knees, sobbing and crying. After they had unplugged Dirk, you didn't even bother having a funeral. You buried his body yourself, underneath the willow tree in the cemetery you both used to hang out at so much. It was where you both had your first real kiss. Later that night, Jade had gotten a phone call from her cousin Jake's father, James English. He was crying. "J-Jade, sweetums. Your cousin, Jake..He..He's _dead_. He's committed suicide."

Your name is Jade Harley and your cousin's father has just told you the news. Your favorite cousin, Jake English, was _dead_. You figured they must've pulled the plug on his dearest boyfriend, Dirk Strider, and it must've just broken him **_so much_** he couldn't stand to live anymore. You drop the phone in shock, as tears fall wildly down your cheeks, your night black hair falling across your face. You held the funeral the next day, most of your family and even Roxanne and Jane coming. The two girls hugged each other, sobbing. This was probably the first time in years Roxanne has ever been completely sober. "N-no..oh god..Dirky..Jakey.." Roxy broke down in sobs, as well as yourself and Jane Crocker. A sad smile crept across your face, as the tears fell. Your cousin's father handed you something. It was a note. It read:

' _Dear whoever is reading this, if you've found this, it means I have committed suicide. To my dear cousin Jade, I'm so sorry I had to leave you like this sweetums. I loved him so much.. I just want to be with him. Here In the afterlife. We will meet again one day my dear cousin, if it is the last thing I do. I love you. Sincerely, Jake English.'_

You look up, to be met with the most romantic, sad, and happy scene you have ever seen in your _life_. It was Dirk and Jake's ghosts, sitting underneath the willow tree, holding hands and kissing sweetly. Jake looked up and saw you, and smiled sadly. His and Dirk's ghosts walked over to you, as well as another pair of happy souls. Dave and John. Your dear brother, and your best friend, David Strider. "I'm so sorry sweetums. _Forgive me_.." Jake's ghost whispered, as he caressed your cheek. You hug his ghost, tears falling down your face. You break down in sobs as Dave and John's ghosts hug you as well, whispering sorry's and sweet nothings in your ear. This felt... _right,_ somehow. They were all together now. This was how it _**should**_ be. They all had regained their hopes of seeing their loved ones in the afterlife. You smile sadly, softly hugging them all. "You better haunt me _good, Strider_." You say, a soft smile leaving your lips.

This was _right_. Everyone was at peace. They were all together, and you had gotten to see them all one last time. Your hope was restored, as well as your heart.


End file.
